buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy Summers/Gallery
Promotional Images Season 1, 1997 s1a3.jpg s1a5.jpg s1a15.jpg s1a4.jpg s1a21.jpg s1a16.jpg s1a20.jpg s1a2.jpg s1a14.jpg s1a6.jpg s1a18.jpg s1a7.jpg s1a8.jpg s1a10.jpg s1a11.jpg s1a19.jpg s1a9.jpg s1a12.jpg s1a13.jpg s1a17.jpg s1a1.jpg s1a22.jpg s1b5.jpg s1b2.jpg s1b1.jpg s1b3.jpg s1b8.jpg s1b4.jpg s1b6.jpg s1b7.jpg s1c5.jpg s1c7.jpg s1c8.jpg s1c1.jpg s1c4.jpg s1c6.jpg s1c2.jpg s1c3.jpg s1c9.jpg s1d1.jpg s1d2.jpg s1d3.jpg s1d4.jpg s1d5.jpg s1d6.jpg s1d7.jpg s1d8.jpg s1e1.jpg s1e2.jpg s1f1.jpg s1g1.jpg s1g2.jpg s1h1.jpg s1h2.jpg s1h3.jpg s1i1.jpg s1i3.jpg buff & xand.jpg s1i2.jpg s1j1.jpg s1j2.jpg s1j3.jpg s1j4.jpg s1k1.jpg s1k3.jpg s1l3.jpg s1l4.jpg s1n1.jpg s1o1.jpg s1o2.jpg s1o3.jpg s1o4.jpg s1q1.jpg s1q2.jpg s1q3.jpg s1o5.jpg sarah michelle gellar buffy.jpg Buffy-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-637698 1000 1369.jpg sarah-buffy-sarah-michelle-gellar-618231_1024_768.jpg Season 2, 1997 s2a1.jpg s2a2.jpg s2a3.jpg s2a4.jpg s2a5.jpg s2a6.jpg s2a7.jpg s2a8.jpg s2a9.jpg s2a10.jpg s2a11.jpg s2b1.jpg s2b2.jpg s2b3.jpg s2b3 2.jpg s2b4.jpg s2b4 2.jpg s2b4 3.jpg s2c10.jpg s2c9.jpg s2c1.jpg s2c2.jpg s2c3.jpg s2c4.jpg s2c5.jpg s2c6.jpg s2c7.jpg s2c8.jpg s2d1.jpg s2d8.jpg s2d6.jpg s2d7.jpg s2d2.jpg s2d3.jpg s2d10.jpg s2d4.jpg s2d9.jpg s2d5.jpg s2e1.jpg s2e2.jpg s2e6.jpg s2e3.jpg s2e4.jpg s2e5.jpg s2e5 2.jpg s2e5 3.jpg s2f1.jpg s2f2.jpg s2f3.jpg Buffy-angel-buffy-vampire-slayer--large-msg-120053039312.jpg Season 3, 1998 s3a1.jpg s3a2.jpg s3a3.jpg s3a4.jpg s3a5.jpg s3a6.jpg s3a7.jpg s3a8.jpg s3b1.jpg s3b2.jpg s3b9.jpg s3b3.jpg s3b4.jpg s3b11.jpg s3b10.jpg s3b5.jpg s3b6.jpg S3b14.jpg s3b7.jpg S3b15.jpg s3b12.jpg s3b13.jpg s3b8.jpeg s3c1.jpg s3c2.jpg s3c3.jpg s3c4.jpg s3c5.JPG s3c6.JPG s3c7.jpg s3c7-2.jpg s3c8.jpg Season 4, 1999 a7.jpg a4.jpg a11.jpg a2.jpg aa2.jpg a1.jpg a5.jpg a6.jpg a6-2.jpg a12.jpg a8.jpg a14.jpg a15.jpg a16.jpg c1.jpg b22.jpg b3.jpg c3.jpg c5.jpg b4.jpg b6.jpg b8-2.jpg b9.jpg b10.jpg d1.jpg c2.jpg d2.gif c55.jpg c66.jpg c7.jpg c4.jpg d11.jpg e2.jpg e3.jpg d14.jpg d16.jpg d18.JPG f1.jpg d3.jpg d7.jpg d4.jpg d15.jpg d17.jpg d10-2.jpg d12.jpg d13.jpg BaR.png Sarah-s4-08923.jpg e11.jpg e22.jpg e33.jpg f11.jpg f22.jpg f3.jpg f4.jpg a13.jpg f5.jpg f6.jpg f7.jpg f8.jpg f9.jpg g1.jpg g2.jpg g3.jpg g5.jpg g6.jpg g7.jpg Season 5 - Photography by Greg Gorman, 2000 s5a1.jpg s5a2.jpg s5a3.jpg s5a4.jpg s5a20.jpg s5a5.jpg s5a6.jpg s5a7.jpg s5a8.jpg s5a9.jpg s5a10.jpg s5a11.JPG s5a12.jpg s5a13.jpg s5a14.jpg s5a15.jpg s5a16.jpg s5a17.jpg s5a18.jpg s5a19.jpg s5b1.jpg s5b2.jpg s5b3.jpg s5b4.jpg s5b5.jpg s5b6.jpg s5b7.jpg s5b8.jpg s5b9.jpg s5c1.jpg s5c2.jpg s5c3.jpg s5d1.jpg s5d2.jpg s5d3.jpg s5d4.jpg s5d5.jpeg s5d6.JPG Season 6 - Photography by Andrew MacPherson, 2001 S6a1.jpg S6a2.jpg S6a3.jpg S6a4.jpg S6a5.jpg S6a6.jpg S6a7.jpg S6a8.jpg S6a9.jpg S6a10.jpg Season 7, 2002 Buffy-Summers season seven.jpg Episode Stills Buffy-1x01-welcome-to-the-hellmouth-stills-gq-02.jpg Hellmouth_still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055223-1000-1481.jpg Buffy_welcome_to_the_hellmouth_thomas_still.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-Season-1-episode-2-the-harvest-television-14236095-1000-1450_still.jpg Buffy4.jpg buffy the harvest episode still 2.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055175-1000-1500.jpg Sarah-Michelle-Gellar-Buffy-Season-1-Promo-Shot-sarah-michelle-gellar-5592897-266-400.jpg Buffy_angel_season_one_still.jpg buffy vs moloch i robot, you jane still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055235-316-500.jpg Puppet_show_still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055254-322-500.jpg Buffy---master-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-635141_400_605.jpg Buffy_tunnel_still.jpg Buffy l.jpg btvs-tvd-stills-promos-buffy-and-damon-duffy-bamon-32910343-2362-3549.jpg buffy prophecy girl still.jpg Buffy when she was bad episode still.jpg Buffy_when_she_was_bad_episode_still_2.jpg buffy season 2 episode 2 still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055212-500-402.jpg Buffy_school_hard_episode_still.jpg Buffy_school_hard_episode_still_2.jpg Sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-2-stills-hq-19.jpg Buffy_what's_my_line_part_1_still.jpg What's_my_line_part_1_Giles_and_Buffy_still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055260-1000-1392.jpg 760_sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-stills-hq-buffy-259751750.jpg Spike about to take a bite out of Buffy.jpg Lie_to_me_still.jpg Bendra.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1.jpg Buffy_angel_surprise_still.jpg Buffy_surprise_episode_still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055169-337-500.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055180-330-500.jpg BuffyStake.jpg 450 sarah-michelle-gellar-buffy-season-stills-hq-buffy-1601263208.jpg Buffy_i_only_have_eyes_for_you_episode_still.jpg Buffy_becoming_part_1_episode_still.jpg Buffy-3x01-anne-stills-gq-02.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055218-1000-1544.jpg buffy christmas still.jpg Buffy-Angel-season-3-bangel-15065732-1705-2560.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055310-1000-1480.jpg Buffy_the_prom_still.jpg Buffy_the_prom_still_2.jpg buffy graduation still.jpg Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272073-1403-2281.jpg Buffy_the_freshman_still.jpg Buffy-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1334814-309-389.jpg buffy the freshman sunday still.jpg Sarahbuffpromo1ps7.jpg Willow&buffy_fear,_itself_still.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055196-351-500.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055189-500-311.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055287-900-1253.jpg buffy season 4 still pangs.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055307-993-1450.jpg Buffy-season-4-episode-10-hush-buffy-riley-promotional-photos-01-hq-0750.jpg SMG-as-Buffy-Summers-sarah-michelle-gellar-5856379-900-1247_still.jpg Buffy_the_i_in_team_episode_still.jpg Buffy_season_4_still.jpg Season4 smg 8.jpg Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272084-1859-2560.jpg Buffyvsfaith_this_years_girl_still.jpg I-Will-Remember-You-bangel-8530921-940-1400.jpg Buffy-Angel-season-1-bangel-15065925-630-418.jpg Buffy-Riley-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272097-305-457.jpg Buffy-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272060-600-745.jpg 065 Buffy - Restless Sandbox playing.jpg buffy restless still.jpg Bineya.jpg Buffy_vs_dracula_still.jpg Buffy-season-5-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272118-405-300.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055612-1000-1350.jpg Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-3.jpg S5BUFFY1.jpg 5buffy056.jpg buffy the gift episode still.jpg BuffySpikeBuffyOMWF still.jpg Once-More-With-Feeling still.jpg Buffy607011ed3.jpg Buffy608003ag7.jpg Buffy_tara_brides_maids_hell's_bells_still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055579-1000-1534.jpg Buffy611001ql2.jpg buffy-season-6-episodes-promotional-photos-hq-04-1500.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055764-1000-1500.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055605-1000-1495.jpg Buffy Season 7.jpg Buffy-season-6-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272641-600-675.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055610-1000-1252.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055638-1000-1500.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055784-1000-1525.jpg Buffy1.jpg Buffy_eason_seven_still.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055786-1000-1500.jpg Turokhan.JPG Buffy-BH-03.jpg Buffy-season-7-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1508224-733-1202.jpg btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055792-1000-651.jpg buffy-season-7-episode-22-chosen-stills-photos-mq-03.jpg buffy chosen end of days and chosen still.jpg buffy chosen speech still.jpg Title cards ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Smgseason2.png|Seasons 1-2 Buffyseason3.png|Season 3 Buffyseason4.png|Season 4 Buffyseason5.png|Season 5 Buffyseason6.png|Season 6 Buffyseason7.png|Season 7 Screenshots Season One buffy summers welcome to the hellmouth.jpg Buffy Summers welcome to the hellmouth 2.jpg Buffy Summers the harvest 2.jpg buffy summers the harvest.jpg buffy summers the witch.jpg Buffy Summers the witch 2.jpg buffy summers teacher's pet.jpg Buffy Summers teacher's pet 2.jpg buffy summers never kill a boy on the first date.jpg Buffy Summers never kill a boy on the first date 2.jpg Buffy Summers the pack 2.jpg buffy summers the pack.jpg Buffy Summers angel (episode) 2.jpg buffy summers angel (episode).jpg Buffy Summers i robot, you jane 2.jpg buffy summers i robot, you jane.jpg Buffy Summers the puppet show 2.jpg buffy summers the puppet show.jpg Buffy Summers nightmares 2.jpg buffy summers nightmares.jpg buffy summers out of mind, out of sight.jpg Buffy Summers out of mind, out of sight 2.jpg Buffy Summers prophecy girl.jpg Prophecy-girl-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6924102-640-480.jpg Season Two Buffy Summers when she was bad.jpg Buffy_Summers_when_she_was_bad_2.jpg Buffy Summers some assembly required.jpg Buffy_Summers_some_assembly_required_2.jpg Buffy Summers school hard.png Buffy_Summers_schood_hard_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_inca_mummy_girl_2.jpg Buffy Summers inca mummy girl.png Buffy Summers reptile boy.jpg Buffy_Summers_reptile_boy_2.jpg Buffy Summers halloween.jpg Buffy Summers halloween 2.jpg Buffy Summers lie to me.jpg Buffy Summers lie to me 2.jpg Buffy Summers the dark age.jpg Buffy Summers the dark age 2.jpg Buffy Summers what's my line part 1 2.jpg Buffy Summers what's my line part 1.jpg Buffy Summers what's my line part 2 2.jpg Buffy Summers what's my line part 2.jpg Buffy Summers ted.jpg Buffy Summers ted 2.jpg Buffy Summers bad eggs.jpg Buffy Summers bad eggs 2.jpg Buffy Summers surprise.jpg Buffy Summers surprise 2.jpg Buffy Summers innocence 2.jpg Buffy Summers innocence.jpg Buffy_Summers_phases_2.jpg Buffy Summers phases.jpg Buffy_Summers_bewitched,_bothered_and_bewildered_2.jpg Buffy Summers bewitched, bothered and bewildered.jpg Buffy_Summers_passion_2.jpg Buffy Summers passion.jpg Buffy Summers killed by death.jpg Buffy_Summers_killed_by_death_2.jpg Buffy Summers i only have eyes for you.jpg Buffy Summers go fish.jpg Buffy Summers becoming pt 1.jpg Buffy Summers becoming pt2.jpg Season Three Buffy Summers anne.jpg Buffy Summers dead man's party.jpg Buffy Summers hope, faith and trick.jpg Buffy Summers beauty and the beast.jpg Buffy Summers homecoming.jpg Buffy Summers band candy.jpg Buffy Summers revelations.jpg Buffy Summers lovers walk.jpg Buffy Summers the wish.jpg Buffy Summers amends.jpg Buffy_Summers_gingerbread.jpg Buffy Summers helpless.jpg Buffy Summers the zeppo.jpg Buffy Summers bad girls.jpg Buffy Summers consequences.jpg Buffy Summers doppelgangland.jpg Buffy Summers enemies.jpg Buffy Summers earshot.jpg Buffy Summers choices.jpg Buffy Summers the prom.jpg Buffy Summers graduation day pt 1.jpg Buffy_Summers_graduation_day_pt_2.jpg Season Four Buffy Summers the freshmen 1.jpg Buffy Summers the freshmen 2.jpg Buffy Summers living conditions 1.jpg Buffy Summers living conditions 2.jpg Buffy Summers the harsh light of day 1.jpg Buffy Summers the harsh light of day 2.jpg Buffy Summers fear, itself 1.jpg Buffy Summers fear, itself 2.jpg Buffy Summers beer bad 1.jpg Buffy Summers beer bad 2.jpg Buffy_Summers_wild_at_heart_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_wild_at_heart_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_pangs_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_pangs_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_the_initiative_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_the_initiative_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_something_blue_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_something_blue_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_hush_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_hush_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_doomed_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_doomed_2.jpg Buffy Summer a new man 1.jpg Buffy Summers a new man 2.jpg Buffy Summers the i in team 1.jpg Buffy Summers the i in team 2.jpg Buffy Summers goodbye iowa 1.jpg Buffy Summers goodbye iowa 2.jpg Buffy Summers this year's girl 1.jpg Buffy Summers this year's girl 2.jpg Buffy Summers (in Faith's body) who are you 1.jpg Buffy Summers who are you 2.jpg Buffy Summers superstar 1.jpg Buffy Summers superstar 2.jpg Buffy Summers where the wild things are 1.jpg Buffy Summers where the wild things are 2.jpg Buffy Summers new moon rising 1.jpg Buffy Summers new moon rising 2.jpg Buffy Summers the yoko factor 1.jpg Buffy Summers the yoko factor 2.jpg Buffy Summers primeval 1.jpg Buffy Summers primeval 2.jpg Buffy Summers restless 1.jpg Buffy Summers restless 2.jpg Season Five Buffy Summers buffy vs dracula 1.jpg Buffy Summers buffy vs dracula 2.jpg Buffy Summers real me 1.jpg Buffy Summers real me 2.jpg Buffy Summers the replacement 1.jpg Buffy Summers the replacement 2.jpg Buffy Summers out of my mind 1.jpg Buffy Summers out of my mind 2.jpg Buffy Summers no place like home 1.jpg Buffy Summers no place like home 2.jpg Buffy Summers family 1.jpg Buffy Summers family 2.jpg Buffy Summers fool for love 1.jpg Buffy Summers fool for love 2.jpg Buffy Summers shadow 1.jpg Buffy Summers shadow 2.jpg Buffy Summers listening to fear 1.jpg Buffy Summers listening to fear 2.jpg Buffy Summers into the woods 1.jpg Buffy Summers into the woods 2.jpg Buffy Summers triangle 1.jpg Buffy Summers triangle 2.jpg Buffy Summers checkpoint 1.jpg Buffy_Summers_checkpoint_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_blood_ties_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_blood_ties_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_crush_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_crush_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_i_was_made_to_love_you_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_i_was_made_to_love_you_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_the_body_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_the_body_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_forever_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_forever_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_intervention_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_intervention_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_tough_love_1.jpg Buffy_Summers_tough_love_2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Buffy Summers